The following group of patents are representative of patents that have dealt with the problem to which the present invention pertains.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date of Issue ______________________________________ 2,365,556 F. G. Karg March 12, 1941 3,282,414 S. Penksa March 12, 1965 3,677,225 J. Czirely July 18, 1972 4,738,357 Martin et al. April 19, 1988 4,875,491 Parrone October 24, 1989 4,961,734 Kassman October 9, 1990 5,044,492 Auerbach September 3, 1991 5,117,841 C. R. McBeth June 2, 1992 ______________________________________
Of the patents listed above, the closest patents relating to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,357, 4,875,491 and 5,044,98. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,491 states the same objective as the present invention, i.e. to provide a condom that does not counter the prevailing mood prior to its use and teaches several annular embodiments for mounting a condom, including means for making the condom more easily positioned, and condom holding means that are removable by reversing over the male organ, or by lateral removal after spreading the split-ring annular holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,357 teaches an annular condom holder device wherein a condom is rolled, or folded, within a C-shaped annular holder. The condom and ring being covered by two protective disks at opposing sides. One of the disks being outwardly pressable, while the other disk being destructible during initial application. The condom holder of the '357 patent must be removed by reverse action over the user's penis, or left in place during intercourse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,498, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,357, teach adapting the exterior portion of the condom container with marks or projections for distinguishing the sides of the package by the sense of touch to assure proper orientation of the enclosed condom.
While the prior art has provided condom holders in structure that reduce the condom application time, the prior art has not provided a condom holder that, not only reduces the condom application time, but that also eliminates efforts associated with removal of the condom holder after the condom has been positioned. The prior art's teachings of annular condom holders are deemed as teachings of inadequate structures for effortless removal of the condom holder. Although lateral removal is taught by the '491 patent on a split-ring condom holder, the spreading ring action is viewed as requiring concentrated effort to effect removal of the condom holder.
An article entitled "CDC Advocates Use of Condoms In Blunt AIDS-Prevention Spots", Wall Street Journal, B1, Jan. 5, 1994, exemplifies that a need still exists for making a condom more easily worn. The Wall Street articles make reference to an ad which states "It would be nice if latex condoms were automatic. But since they are not, using them should be.".
Thus, a need is seen to exist for a condom holder apparatus that not only reduces the condom application time, but that also eliminates efforts associated with removal of the condom holder after the condom has been positioned.